Me and Naruto
by Blackeyedsnipe
Summary: A knew girl in town (me) is weird,non-social,and awkward. But her mood brightens up after meeting Naruto and his friends. But she has to be careful with how she acts because the Akatski is lerking around, and don't take likely to just anybody.
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

_I had just moved into my new apartment in Tokyo,Japan._

_ It is my first time living by myself but most of the times I was left with my three other brothers The oldest is Izaya Soto,second Yuuki Soto,me Akari Soto,and last Uzuki Soto. Mom is Masami Soto, and my dad Ichigo Soto._

After arguing with my parents about it I get to live on my own.

I didn't have much stuff so moving wasn't difficult for me.

A while later I was on the floor with a Popsicle reading manga since I don't have any furniture yet only a suddenly my doorbell rang.

I went to answer the door, immediately after it was opened a blonde haired teenager with beautiful blue eyes was smiling brightly. He was around 16 like me.

"Um... Who are you?"I said "I'M NARUTO UZMAKI" he yelled for no reason "I heard that your new here?"" Um...yes does it concern you?"I asked with curiosity "I came here to welcome you, since we're neighbors"Oh God!" I yelled a little too loud"I mean hey...how you doin'?"I said with a smile on my face from embarrasment.

He poked his head through the door to look at the inside of my apartment.

"Are you sure your moving in?, it looks so empty" He said in an confused tone"Well I don't have much stuff,anyways my name is Akari Soto I hope we can get along" I bowed after saying that. But when I got back up he grabbed my hand and we ran into town.

"HOLD ON" I yelled "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" He looked back at me with a huge grin on his face and said "ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN SHOP" he yelled.

Is he stupid? He just dragged me out of my apartment with my door right open and I couldn't even get ready for going somewhere with him.I was worried about my apartment when I remembered there's nothing valuable to steal.I felt like a poor person.

When we got there it was noon. The shop was small compared to every other shop. But I liked it,we went inside and sat down on stools in front of the counter "HEY ICHIRAKU!" Naruto yelled,(he's so loud)I thought to myself.

"NARUTO" Yelled the shop owner. "Back again?""Yep!" the owner looked at me and said "It looks like you brought your girlfriend" I blushed so hard it looked like a baboons bright red butt. "Y-you H-have a mistake-" but before I could finish Naruto's loud self interrupted me. "She's my neighbor I brought her here to celebrate her moving in, especially next to me!""Oh god don't remind me!" I yelled again then got even more redder and apologized sheepishly.

"Well what are you gonna have Naruto the usual?""Yep" he answered. "What will you have he asked?" After looking at the menu for ten minutes then asking what the specialty is...I got what Naruto got.

The food was good. Especially since I put a lot of spice in my ramen Naruto looked at me asked why I was putting so much spice I answered "Because I like hot and spicey stuff".

After we finished we sat there for a while talking until Ichiraku said "So who's going to pay?". I looked at Naruto who looked back at me in a confused way. "Why didn't you bring your wallet?" he asked me.I looked at him with a face that said he is so stupid that I don't know what to call it.

"Y-y-you dragged me out of my house without telling me where we're going how was I was I supposed to know to bring my wallet? And shouldn't you be paying for it since you brought me here?"I said.

We argued until this guy in a huge trench coat payed for our meal.

It got even darker outside on our way back to the apartments.

"So how was the ramen?"Naruto asked. "It was good thank you" I said with a kind of angry tone"I can tell you enjoyed it too since you had 10 bowls" Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

After saying our goodbyes I went back into my apartment and got ready for bed.

In the bathtub I was replaying all of today's events in my head .Naruto is energetic, but he is kinda cute. I blushed after thinking that,even if I did like him he probably didn't like me back.

I'm average height but he's tall, I'm so shy,timid,and quiet around people but Naruto is loud and gets everybody's attention,I have brown short hair that is sorta in a bowl shaped haircut but with bangs that cover my eyes all the time which make me look like boy,he has yellow hair that looks spikey but is probably soft,my skin is kinda pale his is light but more darker than mine, and I have a beauty mark on the far left of my left eye Naruto has three lines on both sides of his face. It reminds me of a cat.

But worst of all is that I barely show emotion on my face for anything, even if I am happy I show it as much as I can but my friends back in Osaka say my face still looks emotionless.

Oh well there's no need to worry about that I have plenty of time before school starts 1 month to be exact.

As I got into my futon I dreamt of me,my family, and Ed edd n eddy in the classroom.

"Guys!"I yelled"If you step out of this classroom there will be a girl to kill you so stay in here"But everybody left so I had to get out and get them.

Next thing I knew we were all on the great wall of China.

The girl was right on our tail when Rolf stopped running and took sides with the girl. It turns out he was her son.

We were almost back to the classroom when the wall collapsed and everybody except eddy got across. The girl was about to get him when Rolf threw Eddy with us.

Then we made it back to the classroom alright.

(I don't own Naruto Kakashi-Sensei does )


	2. Chapter 2 first day in Tokyo

As I woke up I heard knocking on my door.I layed still hoping whoever it was would be gone. but it was Naruto and he kept yelling and BANGING on my door.

I got up and opened the door so hard it hit the wall.

" WHAT?" I yelled.

"Good morning Akari, do ya wanna come over to my house for breakfast?" I looked at him and rubbed my eyes sleepily then slammed the door in his face.

But forgot to lock it so he came inside and dragged me next door while I was still in my pajamas.

When we walked in it smelled like bacon and pancakes.

I looked at who was cooking it and it was a girl with red hair an orange t-shirt,blue sweat pants and fluffy slippers.

There was a guy with blonde hair with a blue t-shirt and an orange sweat pants Naruto wore what he was wearing.I was wearing a read tank top and red hello kitty shorts.

"Why hello there!" the blonde said."I'm Naruto's dad Minato Uzumaki but you can just call me Minato" he said with a smile."And I'm Naruto's mom Kushina Uzumaki you can just call me Kushina" she too said it with a smile.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said."I know that!" I said coldly. But still ended up laughing at his joke.

"Come sit down and eat with us Akari I have Bacon and Pancakes so far eggs are next." said Kushina. I sat down and rolled my bacon into my pancakes. Just as I was about to bite into it I noticed everybody staring at me."Is that how you eat it?" Naruto asked. I blushed and explained why I liked it that way"It tastes really good mixed together" I said sheepishly. After breakfast I went back into my apartment and read manga on the floor.

I was reading this new one called Death Note it was pretty interesting to read, after that I sat down and daydreamed for a while.

"This is so boring"I thought and got ready to go get groceries. I wore a capri short with a pink t-shirt and threw on a pair of flip-flops. I got my hello kitty wallet and key to the house and headed out into town. Before leaving I yelled"Let's hit the road" because thats what my mom says when were about to leave the house. Groceries in hand I walked to the arcade, then went home.

But on my way I saw a gang next to an abandoned building. I got scared and walked faster hoping that they wouldn't notice me."Hey!" the blue one yelled out at me. "Why?" I thought. Why the scary blue guy why not...I looked at all of them and shivered and considered myself lucky."What's a girl like you doin' out this late?" he asked. It was only 8 o'clock.

I figured he was drunk and so I narrowed down my answers to respond. But I got too scared to answer anyways so I just shivered and ran home.

But while running I could hear him shouting out to me and he looked like he was going to follow me home.

Actually they are following me! But what they didn't know was that I was in track up til now and could run pretty fast. So I bolted home but looked out the window to see if they were still following me.

I didn't see them so I bet I lost them but looked again to be sure.

Once the groceries were put away I got changed back into my home clothes. Listening to Naruto and his mom arguing."But I didn't do anything mom I swear I-" Naruto got interrupted by a loud hit on the head and a bang on the wall. Minato was just laughing at the whole thing.

"The're so crazy" I thought. I looked around my room for something to do when I spotted my sketchbook.

So I started to draw Naruto for some reason.

I drew his blonde hair,three face lines on each side of his face,his wide smile and his beautiful blue eyes. I hadn't noticed what time it was what with my drawing of Naruto and went to take a bath.

After the bath I got into my futon and started dreaming.

I was home alone and it was very dark in the house. I heard a sound come from the living room. When I got there there was an alien in a lamp. I woke up scared from it and was sweating so much, even the bed sheets were wet.

After that I couldn't go back to sleep so I just layed there thinking about stuff before drifting into another dream.


	3. Chapter 3 schools almost here :(

"Ughh" I thought. School is almost here and I barely have any school supplies.

It was 5 o'clock am. I never really wake up this early but when I do I don't go back to sleep. So I just layed there daydreaming until I tired of doing that and whent to get ready.

After getting ready I made bacon,pancakes, and hot cocoa.

I got dressed in another Capri pair of shorts but with an iron man t-shirt. I slipped on my flip-flops and yelled out into my apartment "Let's hit the road!" Then left.

Walking to town on foot was about 8 minutes. So when I got there it was 10:10 am I loved seeing the time that way it looks cool. When I got to a supply store I grabbed a basket then looked for mechanical pencils.

After getting what I needed I waited in line to purchase my things. But I had this strange feeling of somebody staring at me. Then out the corner of my eye I saw blue skin.

I got so scared and wished that this line would be quicker. Just as it was about to be my turn the whole gang cut in front of me. I got so scared I felt a little piss in my panties.

I could even see fear in the employees face."Just these"the silver haired one said."W-w-will that B-be all?" the teller said. He nodded yes and they left. But not before the blonde one asked for my name"Akari Soto" I said that without even thinking.

He stared at me some more before leaving with the rest of his group. I let out a huge sigh in relief.

"I wondered why he wanted my name?" I hummed to myself "Why am I humming to myself why don't I just think it?" I hummed again.

I looked at a clothes store DD's Discounts it read. I always come there to shop for clothes. In the store I had gotten so far 3 skinny jeans,2 dress pants,1 vest, 3 long sleeve shirts, and 5 t-shirts. It was a lot but they had really low prices so it cost me $45.67.

If you saw me with my shopping bags...I was fine the stuff wasn't heavy.

So with all my errands finished I headed back home."Only 2 more days of summer left...just perfect" I also got worried about that gang. They looked like they were in Highschool, so I might be seeing them more often.

The blue skinned guy scared me the most, he had well obviously blue skin, blue eyes, blue hair.

The raven haired guy,darker skin than mine, has two huge face lines"Did he draw them on...as a matter of fact is he in Highschool?" I thought.

The blonde one,looks more of a girl than me...that's it.

The guy with silver hair and pink eyes,he's actually the cutest one there. He's fit at least but doesn't seem like he gives much respect for anybody.

The red haired guy, he has red hair.

And last but not least the guy with the orange mask, I couldn't really see his face, but I know he has red eyes.

Just as I was about to try and figure out what they do Naruto knocked on my door.

When I answered he was blushing and stuttering"S-s-so A-Akari W-w-would you like T-to...GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" he said really loud and fast. I was a little baffled knowing we've only known each other for 2 days"I'm sorry Naruto but I barely know you, but we still go just somewhere as friends hanging out" I said it with as much kindness my raspy voice could.

He looked at me and laughed"Yeah I guess I should wait longer" he said"wait longer?" I thought"He likes me?" I blushed when I thought that.

I told him to wait a while while I got ready he said"I think I have enough time to go to Ichiraku's,go shopping for school supplies,buy groceries, and take a nap. But after that you still wouldn't be finished" I laughed at his joke really hard and Naruto looked at me with a huge grin on his face.

In my room while I was changing Naruto was on the other side of the door telling me some jokes. I couldn't help but laugh at them, even though they were stupid, but I have a different sense of humor.

When I got out I was wearing another pair of Capri shorts and an Avengers t-shirt. Naruto wore an orange t-shirt,blue shorts, and a white short sleeved jacket. He wore a pair of tennis shoes and I just put on my flip-flops.

"Let's hit the road!" I yelled"Why did you say that?" Naruto asked. I looked up at him and blushed hen explained."Your mom sounds fun"he said"She is but my brothers are just crazy" "Why?" "Because they do stupid stuff, even though it is funny" "Do you have any sisters?" "No just me" "Oh" we walked and talked some more before we reach the arcade.

"Finally" Naruto said. When. We got inside the first thing I wanted to do was play ski ball."Okay" Naruto said so I got some tokens and went over to were it was.

We played a lot of games like ski ball,crane machine,flipping over the table,sonic racing,etc.,we ate some candy then left.

It was around 5:58 pm. It was still pretty early so Naruto came to my apartment and cooked him some hand made ramen.

"This is so good!" Naruto exclaimed"Why thank you" I said.

After Naruto left I cleaned up my apartment a bit.

When I finished a delivery man knocked on my door and dropped of furniture.

It was a three seating peach colored couch, a dining room set,a laptop,and a little table to put in front of the couch.

There was note on the couch"This is it for now we will send more soon -Love Mommy" "If she wanted to tell me that then she could've bought me a phone" I thought.

After everything was situated it was 8:45 pm and I was already starting to get sleepy. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, then got into the bath tub.

Once in my futon I didn't fall asleep until an hour later.

I didn't remember my dream


	4. Chapter 4 First day of school

I was finished with my morning job which is a paper route business. I was wearing my school uniform under it which consisted of,a white buttoned up t-shirt,a red bow tie,a red skirt with a stripe of white going around it,and white stockings.

My paper route uniform consisted of a blue jacket,boots,and a hat.

It was 8:10 am and school started at 8:30 am. I bolted towards the school and bumped into a huge crowd of girls.

I tried to look about the whole commotion when I was pushed and fell into the arms of a guy with black hair and onyx colored eyes."Are you alright?" he asked, I quickly got back up and went to the front office without saying anything.

"Um I'm Akari Soto and I would like to get my schedule" I asked. A black haired flat chested lady looked up at me."Ah I have it right here" she handed me my schedule I asked where I could put my working uniform"Oh you don't have a locker yet so you'll have to wear it.

My first class was math with Mei Terumi.I got in there a little late and interrupted the class."So Akari care explaining why your late?" when I was about to answer the guy that was causing all the commotion answered for me "She showed me around the school"

"I'll let you off with a warning this time Okay?" "Yes ma'am" we both answered."well introduce yourselves to the class." "My name is Akari Soto-" I was interrupted by the guy in the orange mask "Akari-San do you remember me?I'm Tobi remember!"

His voice was familiar,then I remembered he was from my elementary class. He was always following me back then and I had a feeling he's going to do it again.

"Yeah I remember you" I said and he came to front of the room and hugged me."My name is Sasuke Uchiha" "isn't he from that rich family? Yeah he is." I thought."Okay with introductions out of the way lets continue with class Akari sit next to Tobi and Sasuke sit next to Naruto" "Can Akari sit by me instead of sasuke?" "No Tobi wants Akari to sit by Tobi" "You two are to immature to handle her she should sit by me" "I'm her best friend she should sit by me!" "Tobi's her best friend not you" "SHUT UP!" said.

I ended up by the window at the back of the class sitting next to none of them Naruto sat by Sasuke and Tobi sat by the desk next to the door.

After that class I had Japanese history with...Madara Uchiha?"Hey Sasuke is this your dad or something?" after seeing the paper he said"No he's just a relative from the same family as me" "Oh" "Wait a second we have the same classes together" "All of them?" I asked "All of them" "Let me see that" Naruto took my schedule and compared his with mine"I only have 3 classes with her no fair!" "Tobi wants to see" He took my schedule and did the same"Tobi has 3 classes with her too" "Damn it!" "See ya later"Sasuke said and rest of us went to second period.

Second period was less crazier Tobi's friend Deidara was there and kept being judging Tobi for everything"You spelled Hiroshima wrong un" why was it that every time he said something it ended with un?

When second period ended saying bye to Tobi was too hard not emotionally hard he wouldn't let go of me"No Tobi doesn't want to leave Akari!" "Come on or well be late un" We finally managed to get him off and made it to third period in time.

Third period was Jirayai...there wasn't a last name on the sheet of paper."Oy Akari sit by me" I saw Naruto and went to sit by him it was in the middle of the classroom."Okay let's get started I see some new faces" he looked at all the girls and made a perverted face"I keep getting older but Highschool girls stay the same!" he was drooling a lot too.

"Pervy sage you know you can't do anything to your students" Naruto said"Shut up Naruto I know what I'm doing so lets all write a report about what you like about me so far,it's a one page report just the front page"Jirayai said

"What kind of report is that?"I thought so I listed the things about him.

Naruto must have loved him because he wrote on the front and back.

"Here you go" I said Jirayai looked at my chest and when I walked back to my seat he looked at my ass.

But I didn't care Naruto cared though"Pervy sage stop looking at her like that!" he had a perverted look on his face from last time."Naruto shut up I told you I know what I'm doing!" but he still had that perverted look on his face.

"Finally gym" I loved gym because I was so athletic.

"Lets walk to class together" Sasuke said"Without! Naruto" "You sure have some courage to tell me that while I'm standing here" they kept arguing so I just went to class without them.

Sixth period was with Gai-Sensei,when everybody got there there were no introductions we got our lockers and gym clothes and continued with gym. He only said stuff about youth with this other student who looked just like him.

When I got outside the boys were about to play basketball but they needed one more person cause there wasn't enough boys that wanted to play one team consisted of Naruto,Sasuke,this guy that looked like a dog lover,this guy with no pupils,that guy who looked like Gai-Sensei.

The other team was that gang that I saw the guy with red hair,guy with blue skin,guy with silver hair,new guy I haven't seen with orange hair,guy with raven hair,and a guy with black and white skin?.

"Hey Akari come play with us" "A girl can't play she's too..."the guy with no pupils trailed off which made me angry"Too what huh? I can play better than everyone here!" they all just laughed at me so I agreed to play.

I did the check"Check no tricks" and he passed it back when he did I crossed him up leaving him on the floor but blocked by the guy with blue skin, he was too tall so I just went under his arm I shot a three pointer and scored 3-0.

Everybody was surprised even the girls who had started to watch. I made disgusted face at the guy with no pupils and said"Too what huh?"

The game was about to end and it was 32-32 everybody was blocked there was 30 seconds on the clock I had the guy with silver hair block me I had my back facing towards him but couldn't move but i had an idea i turned around facing him and backed up everybody stopped i yelled out "I signed up for hurdles this year" he was crouched down so he wasnt that tall i ran towards him full speed and jumped over him "Shit!" he yelled while running after me I jumped again and made a slam-dunk 33-32.

My team high fived i went over to the other team the only one who high fived me was the guy with raven hair...the rest told me to fuck off.

In the locker room all the girls were whispering about me saying I might secretly be a boy because I play so well. But when I took off my shirt and shorts they knew I was girl. Because of my big boobs and big ass.

When I got out Naruto was waiting for me"Good job Akari how can you play so well?" "I have three brothers and our parents wouldnt let us watch tv on school days so after homework we went outside and played basketball my two older brothers taught me everything they knew since they were good at basketball" "Um A-any time Y-your free could you teach me something?" He was blushing and talking quietly "Of course Naruto".

"Man I'm starving I can't wait for lunch" "What do they usually serve for lunch?" "Umm I just take ramen I don't know what else" "Typical Naruto" we both laughed. As you can see fifth period is lunch"I brought my own lunch I'm gonna find a place to sit" "Actually I didn't bring money so can I share with you?" "Okay" we sat with some friends of Naruto.

There names were Sakura,Hinata, rude Neji,Choji,Tenten,and dog lover Kiba."So youre pretty good at basketball what's your secret?"Kiba asked me"I grew up with three brothers and no sisters" "so how come I'm not that good? I grew up with mean mom who made me play sports even if a didn't want to and you're better than me!" I just laughed at him.

"Akari these pieces of cakes are good! What are they?" "Sweet roll cake my mom taught me how to make them" "Don't eat with your mouth full it's disgusting" Neji said "Well disgusting is coming our way"Naruto said pointing to Sasuke coming out of a huge group of fangirls to sit next to me.

"Hi Akari, move Naruto let me sit by her" " Fuck you!" "I have an idea why don't I just sit in the middle of you two?" "That's a terrible idea! Akari should sit by me only" "Your so selfish Naruto" with that said I sat in the middle of them.

Naruto did everything in his power to keep from Sasuke thinking I'm his friend"Can I borrow your pair of chopsticks Akari?" Naruto got up and gave his to Sasuke. He also rubbed in his friendship with me"Akari I have no chopsticks can you feed me with yours?" " No you ate half of my lunch I get the rest" "Please just one more piece of sweet roll cake? Please!?" "F-fine but just this once" " Yay" he closed his eye and opened his mouth so I took my fingers and fed him.

"See that Sasuke?" I looked at him and begged him not to tell "I don't care Naruto"

"So Sasuke what brings you here?" Sakura asked "I wanted to sit by Akari" "Oh" she looked a bit daisappointed by his answer as if she wanyed him to say something about her.

Just then this girl with red hair came to our table"Sasuke why are you sitting by these losers come sit by us" "Yeah!" said all those other fan girls"These losers are my friends except Naruto" "And I like it that way" I giggled at Naruto. Sasuke noticed "Also I came here to sit by her" I stopped giggling and blushed. "Her? Why she's the most weirdest girl ive ever layed eyes on!" I stood up and got in her face"Look here bitch don't get mad at me because Sasuke doesn't want your ugly ass now get somewhere and bitch about other things to someone who cares okay?" Everybody looked shocked to think that I would use such inappropriate language.

After that she flipped me off and went to another table.

The bell rang so me and Sasuke headed to science the guys name was Orochimaru. As we walked away Naruto Glared at Sasuke then smiled at me"See ya Akari, hope you die Sasuke!" he said it in a happy tone.

"School will be over just after this class Finally!" I thought but as soon as we got inside I had thoughts about skipping this class, calling the police and having this teacher arrested. Sasuke saw my face but what with it being emotionless all the time he thought I was fine and took me to sit with him in the back of the classroom.

Orochimaru was extremely pale with black hair and a purple tongue?"Good evening class my name is Orochimura to make a long story short if you do anything to anything in this classroom I wil kill you then use you for experiments in front of the whole class understand? I looked around the class in horror the windows were covered by blinds leaving only one lightbulb on and the other one flickering on and off.

All the shelves were filled with stuff in jars in one I saw an animals eye.

"So today you guys are going to get a jar and guess what's in there so grab a partner" All the girls came to Sasuke "Be my partner" "No mine" "No mine!" "All of you can piss off I already have a partner" he took my hand and led me to the shelf to get a jar "Get any one that you want" I took one that had an eye in it...that's all I could see.

"well there is an eye and some organs?" Sasuke looked closer moving his head to the jar next to my face. All I could do is blush "I see some green skin so I think it's frog" as he moved his face he quickly kissed me on my cheek I blushed ferociously but my face remained blank.

"I'm sorry for doing that you just looked to cute" I blushed even more which made him smile."Times up what have you all guessed?" everybody got there guess wrong we were the last ones"So what's your guess?" "I think it's a frog?" "Nope it's a green squid, well that's all for class today put the jars up and get ready to leave"

"Why would he have a squid in this jar?" just as I got back to my desk I heard a jar smash on the ground but the bell rang just in time and the victim left the classroom in a flash."it's okay I know who did it have a nice day"Orochimaru said a devilish grin on his face.

I got out the door to find Naruto sitting on the ground. He looked up at me and stood up"So how was class?" "Someone broke a jar" Naruto stopped talking and looked like he was about to pee his pants in fear." Are you ok?" "Huh? Oh yeah let's go before Sasuke gets out" " To late" "Fine you can walk home with us but jokes on you I live right next to Akari's apartment" "Akari give me your phone number so I can check up on you when this idiot's bothering you" "I uh don't have a phone yet" "So then give me your address" " No way! Come on Akari let's go home" "Actually I signed up for track and the're practicing today" "Naruto can go home while I can stay and cheer you on" I blushed "Oh no you don't I'm staying too lead us the way Akari!"

I signed up for Hurdles. The practice was 2 hours long but all the way Naruto and Sasuke cheered me on "Go Akari you can do it Fight! Fight!" "Akari you can do it!" they kept competing on who can cheer me on the loudest. My coach was Kurenai Yuhi "Alright great job team we might be able to win this year now go get dressed" even though she said that, all the girls went over to Sasuke "You did great Akari I didn't know you could run that fast or jump that high!" "Thanks Naruto" Sasuke broke out from the group and gave me a high five"Raise your hand as high as you can" when he did I stepped back ran towards him and jumped high enough to give him a high five.

After changing we all walked home except Sasuke he took a limo because of ergent matters he has to take care of"Bye Sasuke" "Drop dead Sasuke" "See ya tomorrow Akari" he kissed me on my forehead and got in the limo."NEXT TIME I SEE YOU SASUKE YOUR DEAD!" "Calm down Naruto it doesn't matter" Naruto looked at me then saw a kiss mark on my cheek. He looked at the ground the whole walk home and wouldn't look or talk to me.

We reached our apartments when Naruto finally said something...well he mumbled it "I love you" "I love you too Naruto theres nothing going on between me and Sasuke I promise I only have eyes for you" Naruto looked up his face red and mine too he cupped my face with his hands and we looked into each others eyes.

Naruo was about to kiss me when his mom opened the door"Naruto what are you doing to her?!" me and him seperated immediately"Mom I'm sorry I-" Naruto was interrupted when his mom dragged him inside."I apologize if my son did anything to you" she bowed and went inside with Naruto explaining what happened.

As usual I could hear them arguing about what happened but I was too exhausted to listen and went straight to the shower. Then too bed mentally preparing my self for the next day.


	5. Chapter 5 the next day

Just like yesterday I was out doing paper route and on my way back to school Naruto was waiting for me."Good morning Akari!" "Good morning Naruto,and about yesterday im sorry you got in trouble" "Its okay...soooo i guess were going out now huh?" i blushed "Yeah i guess so but i dont want to tell anyone yet okay?" "Okay!"

When we got to the gates there was a huge crowd of girls again.

And Sasuke got out of his limo and walked with us inside."Good morning Akari, was Naruto bothering you at all?" "I swear Sasuke one of these days!" "Akari! Naruto is threatening me and i didnt even do anything." "Leave him alone Naruto" "Akari you betrayed me!" Naruto went to class crying while me and Sasuke just laughed at him.

I was at my seat when i realized that girl Sakura is in our class"Good morning Sakura"Oh hey Akari i have a favor to ask you" "What is it?" "Um you and Sasuke are real close and between you and me i love him so could you talk about me when your with him?" "Okay i guess i could" "Thanks Akari!" "Akari" i heard Tobi yell my name "Great" i thought.

Once again they had an arguement about me and the teacher had to break them up.

On our way to second block I noticed something"Hey Tobi i thought you said you had 3 classes with me which class is your third one?" "Oh Tobi has Orochimaru with you but Tobi left early because Tobi's mask almost broke by a volleyball" "Volleyball?" "The girls were playing Volleyball and it hit Tobi in the face" "Is Tobi going to be okay?" "Tobi's just fine!" I looked over at Sasuke who was looking a little jealous by me with Tobi so much.

Second period went by fast because nothing really happens in there except Tobi arguing with Deidara all the time.

"Tobi be a big boy and let go of me!" "But Tobi doesn't want to leave Akari!" "Tobi let go un!" Tobi was wrapped around my leg TIGHT it actually hurt a little. Wait! I dropped on the floor and pretended to cry "Ow Tobi my leg let go!" fake tears streaming down my face. "Akari Tobi is so sorry-" I quickly got up and ran to class"Bye Tobi" "Wait Akari tricked Tobi that's not fair!" he was about to chase me but Deidara got him by the collar and dragged him to class.

Third period I went back to Naruto. I blushed at the thought of him"Are you okay?" I looked up to him"I'm okay I just thought about something emberassing from my past" "What is it?" "I just said it's embarrassing" "Come on I won't tell" "No were at our class anyways" just then I thought of Sakura and her favor.

"So Sasuke...Sakura is pretty pretty right?" "She's just a barbie doll I like girls like you" I blushed and quickly sat down next to Naruto.

"Good morning class! Today were going to write a short story,then watch this movie about how this guy came up with how to write the Avengers its going to take up the rest of the class.

My short story By Akari Soto

Title:The real slim shady

He stood up.

The end

After everybody turned in their papers we started the video.

We saw deleted scenes,how he wrote the story,how he came up with who's the heroes,and how he thought of the plot.

Just after it finished the bell rang.

For gym track had to go outside and practice while the rest of them stayed inside. Oh yeah our uniforms for gym was a white shirt and red shorts. Our track uniform was a blue shirt and blue track sweatpants.

I looked and saw that that guy with silver hair Hidan! Yeah thats right he was on our track team. I must have not seen him the other day.

"Okay today were going to seperate the type of track" Also Hidan was doing hurdles too. And he was my warm-up partner. Usually its girls with girls but there was a odd amount so me and him were partners.

One of our warm-ups was to lift the other person on their back. Hidan lifted me up easily and when it was my turn I struggled a little bit but was able to hold him. When i put him down he stared at me and was amazed at my strength. He put his arm around my muscle and told me to flex. It was rock hard, but just when he was about to say something we started our practice.

"Ready,Set,Go!" Kurenai blew her whistle and we were off. The hurdles were the first ones to go because it was the shortest. One lap around the track. It was a tie between me and Hidan for a while. I could hear some girls cheering him on but I won and rubbed it in their faces.

The hurdles sat down in the bleachers and watched the other teams. Hidan came and sat down next to me."Why are so good at stuff?" "I have three brothers,no sisters,my dad always wanted us to be active,and my house was boring" "You had an interesting childhood" "Yeah, oh i have a question" "What?" "What's the name of that gang your in?"

"It's called the Akastuki the members are me Hidan,red head Sasori,blue head Konan,blonde Deidara,orange Pein,raven hair Itachi,blue skin Kisame,guy with stitches Kazu,and our leader told us not to tell you who he is."

"Why?" "Because he doesn't want to hurt you" "I know him?" "I don't know he just told me not to tell" just then Kurenai blew her whistle"Good job team keep up the good work!"

When I got inside Naruo and Sasuke were with Kiba,Neji,Sakura, and Hinata."How was practice Akari?" Naruto asked but when I went to answer I could smell my mustiness.

"Good" I replied and headed straight to the shower.

When I got out the locker room was empty I had changed into my school uniform when I turned and saw Hidan standing right there.

I was about to scream but I was already changed so I didn't care"What are you doing?" "Punch me" "What?" "I'm a masochist" I stood there shocked at how he could say that so easily."Come on I haven't gotten punished in so long please!" without answering I punched him on his cheek making him fly into someone's locker.

"That felt so good harder!" I kicked him in his stomach and his sides then punched him one more time on the cheek before the bell rang and I went to lunch. When I turned around he was on the floor with a perverted look on his face and he was drooling.

"Man I'm so hungry I wonder what they have for luch today" "Akari I didn't bring money again soooo!" "Fine"

We were sitting with the exact same people but today there a blonde named Ino sitting next to Sasuke and Sakura on his other side.

I sat across from him and Naruto sat next to me.

We talked about Naruto and me."So Naruto do you and Akari go out yet?" Sakura asked. I blushed ferociously "N-no of C-course N-n-not me and N-n-naruto are J-just friends" Naruo blushed too"Yeah Sakura were just friends for now I'll probably got out with her later in the year!" "I have to go to the bathroom!" I got up and ran to bathroom.

"That's so embarrasing saying something like that were already going out he didn't have to say something like that" I thought.

When I got back Naruto and Sasuke were arguing about me"Why would she want to go out with you? It's gonna be me she goes out with later in the year" "Oh yeah Akari who do you like better me or Sasuke?"I blushed "I don't like to choose between people" "Naruto you shouldn't put her on the spot like that and it's not fair you two live next to each other you already know more about her than I do so Akari this Saturday let's go somewhere so I can know you better!" I couldn't take it anymore so I just fainted.

When I woke up I was in a nurse's bed and Sasuke was sitting on a chair next to a wall fast asleep. When I turned around Naruto was in the bed with me.

"What the hell?" I yelled and the two of them woke up.

"Your finally awake Akari school has been over for about" Naruto looked at the clock"20 minutes" "Naruto I told you not to sleep there with Akari!" "But the bed was so comfortable and the chair hurt my back!" I quickly got up and went to the track for practice.

I didn't do too hot since I was still sleepy. When I tripped over the last hurdle I fell asleep on the ground"Akari get up!" I could hear her yell before I fell asleep.

I woke up with Sasuke carrying me in a bridal way. But drifted back to sleep.

The next time I woke up Naruto was opening the door to his apartment and could hear his mom yelling before I fell asleep again.

When I woke up again I was in a bed.I sat up a looked at the room.

It was white with posters,a desk with a lamp,a dresser,some dirty clothes on the floor,a balcony out of the sliding glass door,and a picture of Naruto with Jirayai-Sensei.

When I looked down I saw Naruto in a futon next to the bed fast asleep. I looked down the covers to see my self in Naruto's orange shirt it was just a little long over my thighs." I smelled like Naruto" I thought and blushed.

I turned my back to the wall and my front to where Naruto was. I looked down again and moved a hair out of Naruto's face. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me down to where he was.

I was on top of him with his hands on my back like he was hugging me.

I thought he was awake but he kept snoring.

"He must pull onto things in his sleep if he feels something" I thought.

Just then he brought me closer his face to my neck, my chest was tight to his, I could feel his breathe on me it was so warm.

The only problem was that I was asleep for so long I coudln't sleep now

"Great now I'm stuck with him for night in a position like this" I thought.


	6. Chapter 6 spending the night with Naruto

I tried to get out of his arms but he just pulled me closer. Then he got on top of me and I couldn' .Breathe. He was so heavy and...what's that? Oh my god he's drooling! Oh no it's gonna land on my face! No! Ewwww! It landed in my mouth and I immediately spit it in his face. I couldn't help it it was a reflex.

But that didn't help because he started to smear it all over me!"Naruto I hate you!" but I was under him so nobody could hear me. But when Naruto turned I got out and jumped on my bed.

"Finally" But get this shit..the bitch stood up and got into my bed.."Dafuq?" before I could say anything else he fell and landed on my chest. He started rubbing his face in it too my chest "N-naruto, ah!"his hand was cupped around my right breast."Akari your boobs are so soft" dafuq? this bitch was dreaming about me! What the hell was that? Something poked me.

I already knew what it was. I wanted to hit Naruto on the head but he put his arm back into the position of hugging me. So my arms were restrained.

In my head I thought about how I should kill Naruto maybe push him off the school roof and say it was suicide, Nah! That would never work, maybe I should frame somebody like Sasuke he had a motive he never liked Naruto! But my thoughts were interrupted by Naruto rubbing his face against my chest again.

"Goddammit I lost my train of thought" I looked at the clock and saw it was only 2:31 am "Damn only...a lot of hours before school starts" Naruto's little buddy poked me again"Akari don't worry I'll be gentle for the first 10 seconds... your pussy is so tight I guess I have to move to your asshole then" "Naruto wake up!" he was still fast asleep an- oh my god! He's humping me! This bitch is dreaming about having anal sex with me! That son of a bitch!

After he was done he woke up to a very mad Akari"Akari what are you doing in my futon" "Actually this your bed you got into it and started fondling with my chest!" Naruto looked down to find drool on the shirt where her chest is. Naruto immediately sat at the end of the bed.

"What was your dream about Naruto?" he blushed"Umm I was driving a monster truck?" "Oh really was I there with you because I kept hearing my name about how you were having sex with me" "I talk in my sleep don't I?" "Yep but I don't care" "This bitch is lying to her self!" "Shut up voice in my head I just don't wanna make a big deal about it" "Who are you talking to?" "Nobody Naruto now go sleep on the couch so that this doesn't happen again"

It was 3:45 am so I guess I'll try to go to sleep.

I closed my eyes for 5 minutes and it was 7:51 am "Shit I have to get ready" and when I turned around Naruto was in my bed again so I just kicked him off and got my things to get ready for shool.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter! I intended it to be this way I idn't want it to be this then school in one chapter to many things to think about and my brain is fried from writing all these chapters but now I'm ready to write more! I own nothing! Not even the freedom to write this!**


	7. Chapter 7 a date with Sasuke

Akari was waiting by a train station for Sasuke I was wearing skinny white skinny jeans with a pink v-neck shirt and a pair of pink allstar shoes"Oh man why did I agree to this? Naruto is so mad and I can't spend a day alone with Sasuke oh man"

{_**FLASHBACK}**_

At lunch Naruto and Sasuke were arguing about Akari"Why do you even bother Sasuke? She loves me more! Right Akari!" "U-umm Narut-"she was interrupted by Sasuke"She loves human beings not animals Naruto she doesn't need a pig" "Why you!"I got so tired of their arguing I agreed to go on a da-I mean get together with Sasuke so we could know more about each other.

"Okay meet me by that train station near that store dd's discount at 10:00 am on saturday don't be late" and with said the bell rang and we all went our classes.

{END FLASHBACK}

"I'm so nervous I don't want to be alone with Sasuke without Naruto"just then I felt a kiss on my forehead and Sasuke right in front of me. He was wearing a red t-shirt with black pants and lack shoes he also had a black shot sleeved jacket. He looked like a delinquent.

I blushed ferociously"S-s-sasuke uh G-good M-morning" "Good morning Akari,so let's go to the amusement park" "That's where we're going?" I was surprised that a guy like Sasuke would enjoy those"Well that's where people go when their on dates right?" I blushed"This isn't a date" I said quietly"Then what is it?" "Uh..." "Whatever let's go"

It was called Six Flags and all the rides looked big and scary.

"If you get scared you can hold my hand"he held out his and I took it.

We went on the Titan first Sasuke had his hands in the air and was laughing while I covered my eyes with my hands. He looked over at me and put his arm around my shoulder.

After that ride we went on the Texas Giant the same thing happened and even for other rides. The scariest one was the and the scariest part was when we went backwards"That one was fun right Akari" when he looked down I was shaking a lot"Are you okay?" I didn't answer"Okay let's get something to eat"and he dragged me to a shop with lots of good food.

I instantly snapped out of it to the great smelling food"What do you want I'm buying" "Um just a burger and some fries" "Okay I'll get the same"

After our food we sat tgere and rested for a while talking about ourselves.

"Sasuke you don't look like the type to enjoy places like these" "I love them as a kid doing nothing all day is boring or I would do stuff with my dad like paperwork this place is the most place I've ever had fun" "That's so sweet" "Yeah it's even better since you're here" I blushed and he scooted closer to me until his face was in front of mine.

He got closer and closed his eyes his lips almost touching mine and I could feel his breathe on my lips wait my lips? I quickly turned my head to side and he kissed me on my cheek"H-h-hey Sasuke L-let's go ride that one!" I said it very quickly and ran over to the end of the line blushing like a red balloon.

I did the same thing on the roller coaster but Sasuke had his arms crossed and was looking straight ahead not moving a muscle.

It was the afternoon when me and Sasuke started heading to the gate.

"So Sasuke um thanks for today" I looked at him and smiled he looked back at me and smiled too"Man you're too cute to be mad at come here" Sasuke put his hand over my shoulder again.

"Oh um can I get that puffy blue stuff" "Cotton candy?" "Yeah my mom didn't want us to have too much sugar so I don't know what it tastes like" "Okay I'll buy it but on one condition" "What?" "You have to share with me" I blushed"Okay but just this once"

I got the blue one since it looked good. I took a huge bite and still had some left out of my mouth and Sasuke took it from his mouth. I almost choked"Why did you do that?" "Because you have to share with me" "Like that?" "Not all the time"I just blushed and took another peice with my hand.

At the gate there was a huge limo waiting for Sasuke he opened the door for me"Get in" when I got in there was a lot of seats and even a mini refrigerator"Wow this is great" Sasuke turned on the radio and we listened to suits and tie by justin timberlake.

"I can't wait till I get you on the floor good lookin'" I sang it in a really high voice and Sasuke just laughed at me"Oh this is it stop" I got out the limo and Sasuke headed with me inside the building.

"My apartment is on the fourth floor it's number 412" "So Naruto's is 413" "Yep" I turned to the door and got out my keys and unlocked it then I turned back to Sasuke to say goodbye when he pressed me against the door and cupped my face with his hands.

"S-sasuke" "Akari just a quick one nobody will know" "No" I tried to turn my head but his hands were big and strong. He closed his eyes and got closer I could feel his breathe again so I kneed him in the stomach than ran inside and slammed the door.

A few minutes later I could hear Sasuke knocking on the door"Akari open the door I'm sor-I'm Sorr-dammit I'm sorry" I went up to the door but I didn't open it"S-sasuke I don't like you that way" "You're in love with Naruto aren't you?"I didn't say anything"It's okay Akari I don't want anything to be different between us okay?" "Okay and don't tell Naruto about this or else he'll fight you" "Shouldn't I tell you that?" we both laughed"Well bye Akari" "See ya tomorrow Sasuke" I could hear his footsteps getting quietter and quietter until I couldn't hear them anymore.

After that long day I headed straight for the bath and once I finished I put on my pajamas and stood on the balcony.

A few minutes later Naruto stood on his"Hi Naruto"he turned his head away from me"So how was you're date with Sasuke?"I could tell he was jealous but not mad he was toying with me"It wasn't a date and it was fun" "Since you went with Sasuke tomorrow me and you are going somewhere!" he turned to face me and he had a determined look in his eye"And it will be the best date you will ever have! Do you hear me Sasuke you're date with her was nothing she'll even remember this date in the after life!" "Naruto calm down you'll wake up the neighbors" "Akari where do you want to go tomorrow?" "I don't know how about that new cake place and the arcade oh! And that one place where you can bowl and-" "Okay we'll do all that tomorrow so rest up we'll leave by 9 am goodnight!" Naruto ran back inside his room and walked in my room and layed in my futon.

"A date with Naruto yes I can't wait I'm so excited" I was escpecially happy since I could hear Naruto's excitement as well"Yes thank you god! I can't wait yes! Yes!" I fell asleep peacefully to the sound of Naruto cheering excitedly.


	8. Chapter 8 the best date EVAR!

**Sorry for taking so long I had so much to do with my dad traveling and stuff and my pet Naruto had to go to the vet and he got sick and it was just hectic I might have to get another Naruto and those things are so damn expensive! Well review and pray for Naruto and I don't own Naruto I stole him from my neighbor also I don't own Naruto... The show Hinata owns him if you know what I mean ;)**

Akari was lying in her bed thinking about today"Why is it Sunday? Why not another day? I hate Sunday school's tomorrow and it just reminds me of it" I turned and looked at the clock it was 6:00 am "gotta get ready for paper route" I thought.

After getting ready Naruto was waiting for me...in my apartment"Why are you in my apart- how did you get in my apartment?" "I jumped from my balcony to your balcony and then picked the lock on the door" "Whatever I have to do paper route at 8:20 and it's 7:00 so get ready because you're coming with me" "What why?!" "You snuck in so that's your punishment"

Me and Naruto delivered the papers then went to our apartments for our date. Hey it's our SUPER date! Why are you narrating Naruto get out of here! No! You made me do paper route with you so I'M narrarating today! That's a terrible idea! But that's not fair you always narrarate! Because I'm good at it! Whatever I'm narrarating! Fine just do a good job! YAY!

So let's make this short I'm wearing an orange v-shirt and blue pants Akari's wearing a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a yellow dress!? It's like a summer dress no designs or anything! It's like that dress that Elly wore from the movie Up!

Naruto was bl-hey! I'M narrarating REMEMBER! OKAY! GOD It's a reflex. Ahem I was blushing at the sight of Akari the dress showed how big her chest is and that slim body with those slim curves her lavender skin arms and legs and-NARUTO!

Akari had struck me on the head and now I have a hairy bruise"So let's go to the arcade first!" "Okay do you have money Naruto" "For once I do!"

So at the arcade we played ski ball,racing games,basketball,almost everything there and one point I needed to use the bathroom but when I came back Akari was at the crane with a bag full of it's prizes and she was just about to get the last one but she looked like she was having a hard time getting it.

"Hey Akari let me try" "Okay" I got the prize then rubbed it in her face "You suck you couldn't even get the last one" "Shut up Naruto" little kids came up to the machine and saw it was empty they had a disappointed look on their face.

"Here you go take any toy you want" Akari emptied the bag and within seconds all the toys were gone except one girl who didn't get one-HEY Akari took my toy and gave it to the little girl who hugged her then ran off"That was MY toy" "Shut up Naruto"

Next we're going to see a movie.

"Choose wich one you want Akari" "Hey it's doing the Conjuring let's watch that!"damn! I hate horror movies"Uh how a-about something else?" "Nah I like horror movies" Akari dragged me inside and we got 3D! Why?!

2 hours later...

Naruto got so spooked out by the movies so I'll be back narrarating for a while. I looked at Naruto he was really pale and he was shaking a lot too."Are you okay?" I said and I touched his shoulder"AAAAHHHHH" Naruto tripped over his foot and landed in a garbage can and he kept yelling"MAY THE POWER OF CHRIST REPEL YOU!"

After about half an hour of walking around we went to Ichiraku's ramen shop for lunch.

"Hey Ichiraku I'll have the usual!" "And I'll have hmm..." Alright Naruto's back baby! So Akari looked at the menu for ten minutes asked what the special was then got what I got..."Hey Akari why do you always do that?!" "Shut up Naruto"

After our ramen we went to visit Jirayai at his apartment.

I kept banging on the door and yelling his name"HEY PERVY-SAGE ANSWER THE DOOR!" just then an angry pervy-sage answered the door"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" "Wassuuup?" pervy-sage closed the door but not before I got my foot in front of it and me and Akari went inside.

"So Naruto I see you've got a girlfriend here take it and no need to thank me" pervy-sage had just handed me a condom..."PERVY-SAGE ARE YOU CRAZY?!" "It's not my fault I thought you would need it" "I'M NOT GONNA HAVE SEX WITH HER!" "Well you mever know what if she wanted too and had no protection besides what does Akari think what if she planning on having sex with you?" we turned to face Akari but she had a massive nosebleed and she was on the floor knocked out cold.

"What happened?"I thought hey I'm narrarating! That means...I turned to see Naruto in my bed with me fast asleep. I was about to wake him up when he punched me on my cheek"Take that Sasuke don't you dare kiss my Akari" I kicked Naruto off my bed and he woke up.

"Akari you're awake" "Yeah I'm awake" just then I remembered what happened before I fainted and I started to blush ferociously. Naruto knew what I was thinking he started to blush too "Hey Akari don't mind pervy-sage he's just a crazy old man" I giggled a little bit and sat on the floor with Naruto then I hugged him"I-I-I-I l-love you N-N-Naruto"Naruto blushed even more"I l-love you t-too A-Akari" he looked down at me and gave that huge bright smile that I loved so much.

After a moment of awkward silence Naruto turned to face he looked into my green eyes and I looked into his sparkling blue eyes, he cupped my face with his hands and he slowly moved his face towrds mine, I closed my eyes and he closd his I could feel how close he was from his warm ramen smelling breath on my lips, then I felt his lips on mine.

They were bigger than mine but surprisingly soft.

(Naruto's narraration)Akari's lips were small but kissible, they were really soft too and they tasted like grapes I wonder what her tongue feels li-(End of Naruto's narraration)

We kissed for a few more seconds before pulling our lips apart. I looked at Naruto again then back down blushing even more red Naruto was blushing only a little"Akari there's no need to be embarrased we love each other and that's all that matters!" I looked at Naruto he had his fist in the air and he was smiling again I stopped blushing and put my fist in the air too"You're right Naruto" "Of course I am!" I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

It was 8:42 pm and me and Naruto were playing Mario Kart on the wii.

It was the last race on the last lap it was neck and neck Naruto was about to cross the finish line when a last minute blue shell hit him then a red shell, big mushroom, star man, and bullet hit him"This game CHEATS!"I got in first place and Naruto ended up in fourth place.

After that we played Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Naruto won all rounds that we played "You're just lucky that I'm not good at this game!" "Whatever I won!"

I looked at the clock and it was 9:49 pm "You should head home Naruto we have school tomorrow remember?" "Oh crap I forgot about my homework Akari can I copy yours? Please?" "Fine"

After Naruto finished copying he headed to the door"Good night Naruto" "Good night Akari" but before he left he kissed me"See you tomorrow" and he went inside his apartment.

In my bed I was thinking about school tomorrow"I don't wanna go back to school tomorrow man" after an hour of complaining in my head I drifted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Fever

I woke up with a pounding headache and a sore throat I was also really hot and sweaty. It took a lot of energy just to turn my head to look at the time 7:00 am "Time for papaer route" I thought but I couldn't get up I decided to close my eyes and rest for a few minutes but when I looked at the clock again it was 8:19

"Why does that always happen?!" I gathered my strength and sat up I could barely breathe because my nose was clogged up I managed to put on my skirt and shirt(the skirt was over my pajama shorts and my shirt was backwards) I put on my stockings and pulled one up because the other one was too hard.

My shoes were on the wrong foot and I forgot my backpack exactly as I opened the door I fell on the floor and fainted.

(Sasuke's Narraration) I was looking all over the building for Akari but I couldn't find her and worst part was that Naruto was here with me "You know Naruto I don't need you're help looking for her" "I'm only helping because it's Akari I hate you" we turned the corner and saw Akari passed out on the floor in front of her door...hey that rhymed now to save her and find more...timed.

"Akari are you okay?!" I bent down to help her up but Naruto was faster than me and he got to her first"Akari are you alright?!"he put his hand on her forehead"She has a very bad fever MOM!"Naruto carried her inside his apartment.

I stood there looking at the ground"Why? Why? Why does Naruto get to be with her? He doesn't deserve her! She deserves me a guy that can provide for her and is smart,handsome Naruto's got funny but everything else is more important! Naruto isn't even close!"

I slammed Akari's door shut and waited for Naruto.

"It's okay Sasuke my mom will take care of her while were at school" he smiled at me"Shut up Naruto" we rode my limo to school"so this is what a limo is like it's nice and cool and more expensive it would be a shame..if anything.. happened inside it" Naruto had just spilled a can of coke on the carpet.

"Naruto what happened to you?" he had scratches all over him and tire marks too"Nothing"

Back in Naruto's apartment.

"Naruto forgot his bento again"Kushina said"I'll go deliver it to him in the most embarrasing outfit I can find so that he won't do it again" I got out of the futon and took the bento to deliver to Naruto

"Where's the bento? And where's Akari?...OH NO!" Kushina ran out of the apartment and saw Akari in the closing elevator"WAIT!"

The elevator closed and when I got to the bottom and into the crosswalk I almost got hit by a car.

At school.

"What Akari has a fever? Tobi has to go see her!" "You don't even know where I live" "But Akari" "You can come by after school okay?" "okay" "She's safe and sound I can assure you that"after their conversation ended class started.

Akari is lost.

Akari was on the right way to school when she got on a bus and I have no idea where she is. Luckily I see the Uchiha household.

Akari climbed over the gate and rang the doorbell. A maid answered the door "Can I help you?" "mmm...package for...Naruto" "Uhh.." Akari went inside the house "Um please come back" but she went up the stairs and deep into the mansion.

At school

It was passing period to the second class when Naruto was with Sasuke and Tobi when he got a phone call"Hello?" "Naruto...I lost you're girlfriend" "WHAT!" they stopped "HOW?!" "She went down the elevator and into the streets I was about to catch up to her when she got on a bus somewhere" "Keep looking we'll help too" "What's wrong? Tobi wants to know" "Umm you see Akari got out of the apartment and now she's lost" Tobi pounced on Naruto and started choking him "YOU SAID SHE WAS SAFE YOU LIED TO TOBI!" "I'm sorry" Sasuke got Tobi off and the three of them went looking for Akari.

At the Uchiha household

Akari had snuck inside the library and climbed up one of the shelves then fell asleep. When she awoke there was a maid with this one guy who looked like Sasuke's brother.

I climbed down and grabbed his shoulder"How did you get inside?"I answered by burping very loud"Keep the change" he grabbed me by me shirt but I slipped out of it and burped in his face while he was distracted by the burp I wondered out of the library and deeper in the mansion when I stumbled upon a room with Sasuke's mom and dad.

They turned around and saw me"So you're the one who broke inside tell me what's you're name?" "CHEEZITS!" "Cheezits? That's a weird name well cheezits what are you doing here?" "Fever" "You have a fever?" she didn't answer she fell on the floor and fainted again "Why is she still here?"

Finding Akari

They had been searching for hours asking people and everything. There were even a few close calls when they saw or heard an ambulance.

They all decided to meet up again and think about were she could be. Kushina got a map and they all got on the bus Akari got on and traced the route of where the bus could've dropped her off.

"Okay so the bus could've dropped her off right here, here, here, and here let's split up Naruto you get here" "On it" Naruto got off the bus "Tobi you look here" "Okay" a few minutes later Tobi got off the bus "Sasuke you look here in the Uchiha residence if she ended up near there they would trust you to look there" "Got it" more minutes later Sasuke got off the bus too and Kushina got off on the last stop.


End file.
